


Terms of Endearment

by megs_got_all7 (megyal)



Category: GOT7
Genre: Cute, Drabble, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-24
Updated: 2017-05-24
Packaged: 2018-11-04 07:59:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10986774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/megyal/pseuds/megs_got_all7
Summary: Once, Yugyeom calls BamBam 'jagiya'.





	Terms of Endearment

**Author's Note:**

> cureyourtemper on tumblr enables me with these things

Once, Yugyeom calls BamBam ‘ _jagiya’._

“Bam, jagiya!” he screams from the kitchen. “Do you want this soda or not? Can I have it?”

“Yeah, whatever!” Bambam screams back, and he mumbles something in Thai afterwards. The sound of this something is extremely fond. The other five are in pieces. There is, of course, more screaming.

“How can you call him jagiya _?”_ Jackson demands, scrambling to the kitchen and glaring at Yugyeom. “You have _never_ called me jagiya! NEVER.”

“I didn’t call him jagiya,” Yugyeom answers, confused. He just wants a drink of soda. “I didn’t say that.”

“YOU DID.” Jinyoung joins in. “You can’t call my baby jagiya! _”_

 _“STOP SCREAMING_ ,” Jaebum screams, and everyone ignores him.

“If he wants to call me jagiya,” BamBam says, “then he can call me jagiya. I’ll cut down anyone who doesn’t let him do what he wants.”

Silence reigns for a long beat.

“I’ll cut every last one of you,” BamBam promises and Youngjae yells, “Ok, chill out, _we get it!_ ”

Only Mark has the presence of mind to ask, “Wait, what did you say to him in Thai?” and of course BamBam answers, “I said nothing to him in Thai, what are you talking about?”

Weeks later, when they’re visiting BamBam’s family, BamBam says that very same something to Yugyeom and his mother chuckles. Mark manages to charm a translation out of her.

“He’s calling him Uncle Giant,” she answers, grinning. “It’s so cute.”

It doesn’t sound cute at all but BamBam says it when he’s giggling with Yugyeom in the corner over something, or when he’s exasperated with Yugyeom and when he’s just plain delighted with Yugyeom. He doesn't call anyone else ‘uncle giant’ but...

...it sounds a lot like _jagiya_ , sometimes.


End file.
